Atonement
by Lois Joanne Lane
Summary: Clark is dating Lana but he finds himself kissing Chloe on Dark Thursday. Story better than summary!


**Atonement**

**A/N: So I decided to write this Clana/Chlark esque fic after watching a video on YouTube made by SVgirl09 **.com/watch?v=Z-taEqckEOQ**. After asking for their permission I began to think of a way to open the story. The story begins in a strange place, because it begins where the story really ends. It took several weeks to decide on how to start it, but hopefully I did it justice. The premise of the story is basically Clark is dating Lana, but he finds himself sharing a kiss with Chloe on that fateful 'Dark Thursday'. Later on this kiss leads to much more and well you'll just have to read the rest to find out! Enjoy!**

Prologue: Dark Thursday

_Bang! Clark! A shot that was heard around the world; or at least that's what it seemed like to Clark Kent. Chloe Sullivan was shot; she was dead and gone. But who had killed her? Only two people knew; Chloe and her attacker. By the time Clark had reached her, Chloe Sullivan was dead and there was nothing he could do. He held her in his arms, rocking her back and forth. Trying to will her back to life, but she was gone. For the first time in his life he felt truly alone. How was it that this could have happened? Who would've wanted to hurt his precious Chloe? The first thought that came to mind was Lex Luthor. _

_After Dark Thursday things had changed between Lex and Clark, when Lana had revealed to Lex that Clark had tried to kill him. Lex had vowed revenge against him if it was the last thing he did. And now fate had caught up with Clark and it had caught up with him in the worst way possible. It had taken his love from him; his heart and soul. He hadn't realized everything she meant to him until that Dark Thursday. After that day, he decided never to let her go. But in this vulnerable moment as she lie there dead, the person who had killed her stood silently in the shadows taking in the scene before them. The scene of the dead girl and the man that was slowly dying inside because the girl he loved was now lying dead in his arms and with all the abilities he had, there had been no way to save her._

_It had only been a few weeks ago when Chloe had kissed Clark as the world around them was crumbling. Of all the people, in the entire world he could see before the world literally ended, he had chosen to see her. He took her in his arm and she kissed him with more passion then she had ever kissed anyone. Their tongues had intertwined and they had realized that there was not a single ounce of regret or awkwardness looming in the air. They were merely a boy and a girl who loved each other and shared a deep connection. He was her everything and slowly without him realizing she had become his as well._

_He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her in even closer with every kiss they shared in that moment as she sought the familiarity of her hands getting lost in his unkempt hair. As the world was falling apart around them, the Earth stood still in that moment. It was their moment; the moment they had waited years for. Little did they know there was someone watching their intimate moment unfold; someone who hated them and despised the two of them._

_Chloe had been right all those years ago; she was, "the girl of his dreams masquerading as his best friend." She let him go and now today on the darkest day of their lives, he had flown back to her. He was hers and she was his and nothing else mattered. But the moment didn't last long, because Clark had a mission he had to complete. The mission: KILL ZOD'S VESSEL – LEX LUTHOR! He left Chloe there and promised to return when his mission was complete and with that he kissed her one last time and sped off into the unknown._

**A/N 2: I hope I did the prologue justice. I will try to post a chapter every Saturday, seeing as classes have begun once again. But I ask that if you read this story, please leave a review. Whether you liked it or not I will not be offended, just tell me your thoughts and opinions. To those who read the prologue and both A/N; Thank You! I appreciate it. Next post will be January 15****th****, 2011.**


End file.
